Ma Chao
Ma Chao has served as an unaffiliated force for quite some time, and has called himself the "Spear of Justice" in many installments. First allying with Pang De in the defense of Liang, he made a name for being one of the Eight Riders. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 21 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Kessen In Kessen II, Ma Chao appears in Shu's story during their siege of Cheng Du, Liu Zhang's castle. He leads a cavalry armed with crossbows and is a good offensive warrior. Before he clashes with the enemy, he'll usually lead a unique charge with a handful of his troops, in which they ride their horses forward like surfers. He declares his wishes to join Liu Bei so he can avenge the death of his homeland. He assists the southern campaign against King Meng Huo and may request for his cousin, Ma Dai, to join Shu when they face Cai Wengi. During Wei's story, Ma Chao will attack Cao Cao's home (the capital) after Chi Bi, which thwarts his plans of completely subjugating his rivals. After his defeat, Pang De joins Wei. Character Information Voice Actors * Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * David Berón - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Kouji Haramaki - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Takahiro Suzuki - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Kessen II (Japanese) * Akira Kamiya - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Plants spear in ground and spins around it kicking * , : Ma Chao turns around and rings his spear upwards to the right. * , , ( , , ): Thrusts spear multiple times and ends with a spinning slash. * , , , : Fiercely thrusts spear forward. * , , , , : Spins his spear in his hand, forming a wind tornado in front of him. * , , , , , : Spins and lets loose a shockwave. * : Switches spear in between hands, creating a helicopter-typed movement in the spear, ending with Chao planting his spear in the ground and coming down for a massive slash. * : Jump. * , : Jump, then a spinning downward slash. * , : Ma Chao jumps, then shoots himself forward, spinning like a torpedo, also holding out the spear out. Horse Moveset * : Ma Chao sits p straight and twirls his spear in the air, letting loose a shockwave. * , , , , , : Six attacks to the right side. * : Repeating slashes to the right side until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Weapons 4th Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Stallion Fury *Base Attack: 57 *Stage: Battle for Cheng Du *Requirements: Defeat Pang De and Ma Dai when they arrive as reinforcements; however, only defeat Ma Dai when he attacks the main camp. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Last Stallion *Base Attack: 51 *Attributes: Level 12 Tiger Amulet, Level 20 Horned Helm, Level 20 Cavalry Armor, Level 15 Elixir *Stage: Battle of Jia Meng Gate *Requirements: Acquire 500 K.O's. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Stallion Fury *Base Attack: 38; Weight: Medium *Stats: Mounted +20, Defense +16, Life +15, Speed +15, Attack +17 *Stage: Battle of Tong Gate (Ma Chao's Forces) *Location: Near the bridge to the north. *Requirements: Knock Cao Cao off his horse before he retreats. Gallery Image:Machao-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Machao-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Machao-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Machao-dw6sp.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render Image:Machaosf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Machou-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Machao-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Shu characters Category:Five Tiger Generals